Flushed Away Again
Flushed Away Again is a British stop-motion action-adventure comedy film directed by David Bowers and Sam Fell, produced by Cecil Kramer, David Sproxton, and Peter Lord, and written by Dick Clement, Ian La Frenais, Chris Lloyd, Joe Keenan, and William Davies. It's a sequel to the 2006 movie Flushed Away. It stars Hugh Jackman, Kate Winslet, Bill Nighy, Eloise Webb, Andy Serkis, Sam Fell Premise TBD Plot It starts in London sewer, Sassy Girl was walking the streets to buy her favorite sweets. She wants some lollipops for her friends who visit her house. Then, she enters the house, only Thimblenose Penny and Fat Barrette were missing as she drops the sweets on the floor and shock. She begins to search for them Cast * Hugh Jackman as Roddy St. James * Kate Winslet as Rita Malone * TBD as Fat Barrette * Eloise Webb as Sassy Girl * TBD as Thimblenose Penny * Bill Nighy as Whitey * Andy Serkis as Spike * Sam Fell as voices the following characters: ** Wallace Meyers - The father of Annabelle "Sassy Girl" Meyers and brother of Jonathan "Ladykiller" Meyers ** TBD ** TBD ** TBD ** TBD * David Tennant as Scott Walker - A friend of Roddy who is the leader of * Christopher Fairbank as voices the following characters: ** TBD ** TBD * Benedict Cumberbatch as TBD * Christian Bale as voices the following characters: ** TBD ** TBD ** TBD ** TBD ** TBD * Christopher Knights as TBD * Imelda Staunton as TBD * David Bowers as TBD * Jean Reno as TBD * TBD as voices the following characters: ** TBD * Harry Baxendale as Joey Meyers - The younger brother of Annabelle * Kathy Burke as voices the following characters: ** Mrs. Malone - The mother of Rita ** TBD * Shane Richie as Sid * Geoffrey Palmer as Gilbert * Simon Callow as Sullivan * Newell Alexander as TBD * David Suchet as voices the following characters: * Katherine Kingsley as TBD - the daughter of TBD * Stephen Boxer as TBD - the father of TBD * Charlotte Hope as TBD * Alex Wyndham as Sam Meyers - The older brother of * Tony Robinow as voices the following characters: ** Lance ** Robert * TBD as Transcript Flushed Away Again/Trailer Transcript Flushed Away Again/Transcript Tropes Flushed Away Again/Tropes Song Original Songs * TBD * TBD * TBD Songs heard in the film * TBD (When Sassy Girl walks * TBD (When * TBD * TBD Song heard in the trailer/TV spot * TBD (Teaser Trailer) * TBD (First Trailer) * TBD (Trailer #2) * TBD (Final Trailer) Trivia * This is a sequel to Flushed Away. This time, it was a stop-motion instead of CGI animation. * This film has a "break the fourth wall" gag. * This film will add the characters from the previous film. * Unlike the first film, the sequel * Sullivan and Gilbert will appear in the sequel since they were scrapped due to making Roddy a lonely character in the first film. * This film will get more merchandise than the first film. * This film will get a stop-motion animation rather * * Cameos * A picture of Shaun the Sheep can be seen at Sassy Girl's bedroom * Category:Aardman Animations Category:Paula712's Ideas Category:British films Category:Stop-motion Category:Stop Motion Films Category:Work In Progress Category:Films Category:Films about revenge Category:Films about animals Category:Sequels Category:Sequel films